Electric Doctor
by RazacRazer
Summary: In honor, I have written this continuation to David Shuter RazacRazer's Story, note, this does not really take place in his timeline, unless I get enough good ratings to add it, please R&R, and HAPPY BRITHDAY DOCTOR WHO!
1. Iron Agent

The Iron Agent

"what do you mean, NO extraction" I asked in shock and anger. Sky nodded slowly

"SHIELD sent them in with no extraction. They plan on killing Fitz and Ward." Simmons looked paranoid

"But..but.. They wouldn't turn their backs on their own?" I laughed harshly

"if they think it will save more lives, they would." Sky nodded

"we have to tell May" she said

"you don't need to, I heard everything" May's voice said from behind us. I turned

"May, we need to act." I said, she nodded

"To the Bus." she took the lead. We followed close behind.

Once we reached the Bus, she said

"Four is all we need for an Extraction" I nodded, knowing I could do it myself. But a voice, Coulson's voice said

"five is better" I looked up and gave him a stiff nod. As much as I was happy he was back, I still didn't quite trust him, or more like, trust his story, he was the same man, but different at the same time, and, unfortunately, I only just received level 7 clearance, which means I didn't know every detail about his recovery. He smiled back at me. May headed for the helm. I walked up to Coulson. He said

"get your suit, we may need a distraction." I nodded

"I excel at that. Maybe the sight of me will scare anyone away." he smiled

"lets hope so." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm

"did you know about them having no extraction? And don't pull that _classified_ crap with me Phil. We've been through too much for you to do that to me." he sighed and said

"If I had, I wouldn't have sent them in there." I nodded and let go and said at the same time he said it

"suit." I turned and made my way for my quarters.

Once there, I closed the door. My 2 suit stood against one wall. And my belongings in the closet. I started towards the suit, but changed direction mid track and headed for the closet, opening it, pulling out a dusty old fog watch. I had, had it as long as I could remember, but never opened it. For once, I felt drawn to it. I followed the weird symbols on it with my finger. Then felt something jolt through me.

"_Time war...Doctor...Warrior"_ I opened my eyes. Wanting to open the fog watch. But I put it back in the closet. I had a job to do. Save Ward and Fitz. I then said

"'Vis, Mark 2, pronto." the Mark 2 powered up. I stood with my back to it as it stepped forward, opened up, and incased me in it. I then did a quick weapons check, then made my way to the Cargo bay, where Simmons and Sky were waiting. I looked at them, turning my head so that they knew I did. Simmons said

"Bring Fitz back, Okay David?" Sky added

"and Ward, I wouldn't want to find a new SO." I nodded to both of them

"I'll bring them back, and Sky, I would be honored to take his place if need be." the hatch opened up, and before she could answer, I walked to the edge, seeing War and Fitz, cornered. With maybe 50 men closing in around him. SHIELD bombs going off in the distance. I jumped down, using my thrusters to break the fall. I landed, turning towards the incoming soldiers. They stopped. So they knew me. I smirked inwardly. The gun holder on my right hip popped out, revealing a pistol. I pulled it out and tossed backwards, to Ward. Then slowly backed up. The soldiers smirked and raised their guns. I said

"Jokes on you fellas." for as when they were distracted, I had started a storm, before they knew it, Lightning rained down from the sky. They scattered. A lot of them died. I turned to Ward and Fitz just as Ward raised his gun to shoot. I said

"no. they are beaten. Its time to leave." I had never liked killing, I only did it when I had to. I then grabbed them both around the waist, and engaged the thrusters. We rose slowly. I knew fro m experience that my suit couldn't carry two passengers easily. Luckily, A rope ladder descended from the Bus. I asked Ward

"can you take that? The suit can't carry you two with enough speed to get out of here before those bombs get closer." he nodded without a word, and took it. And like that, we shot up, and with in seconds, my feet touched the friendly metal. We were home.


	2. Electric Doctor

The Electric Doctor.

I entered my room and closed the door. Going back to the closet, and taking out the old fog watch. I sat on my bed, looking at it again. Then, with a deep breath, I opened it. Yellow energy burst forth from it, engulfing me. I blacked out

_I stared at the Fog watch as Regeneration energy leaked out of me. The God Zeus stood before me, pointing at the wound on my shoulder_ saying

"_As long as The Doctor exists, the Daleks will keep attacking earth, trying to draw you out, and kill you. I think its time for the Doctor to retire, even for a little bit" I brushed my long blonde hair out of my face._

"_Yes.. If I leave, there will be no more need for The Doctor, the Daleks will go else where. Earth will be safe." I said in a high-ish tone, staring at the fog watch_, _I continued "I am the 14__th__ face to this name, and I shall be the last. I will regenerate into a baby. And be fostered as a normal child, and when I die, so shall the time lord. I will seal my self into this fog watch. The Doctor, forgotten." Zeus nodded_

"_I shall bless you, like one of my children, so you shall spend the rest of yours days, unknowing to your past, saving lives." I gritted my teeth and nodded, making the final adjustments to the watch as I arched my back, spreading my arms wide and throwing my head back, Regeneration energy shooting out of me_

"_BAAAAZZZIINNNNGGGAAA!"_

I opened my eyes, memories of 2000 years of life flooding into me. I, was the Doctor. The 15th face to take the name. But.. I was also David Shuter RazacRazer. Iron Thunder. My eversion to killing was finally reveled to me, yet, I was no longer against taking a life. I was the Doctor, but not the Doctor. I shook my head, standing up. A thought occurred to me

"the TARDIS" I said to myself. Where had 14 left it? I racked my brain. It's on Olympus, or, it was, it wasn't there when I had gone as a demigod. I then said

"Jarvis, please search for old Police phone boxes that have appeared in the last 25ish years?" he was silent, then said

"there is one that was donated to the Smithsonian 23 years ago, sir." I nodded and said

"ready a suit, maybe the new mark 3, its got the most speed. We are going to the Smithsonian." the mark 3 powered up and flew towards me, piece by piece fitting on me. I then stepped out of my room. Fitz asked from the games table, where he was playing cards with Sky, Ward and Simmions

"David, where are you going?" I turned my head and said

"To find something old, something new, and something blue." Amy had called the TARDIS that once. I smiled sadly. They looked at me oddly. I had no time to explain to them. I turned and made my way for the Cargo bay. Opened the hatch, and flew out, making my way for my Girl.

I landed a few blocks away, shedding the suit, nothing like wearing an Iron Thunder suit to draw attention, which meant I would never be able to steal the TARDIS back. I wore Black suit pants, a burgundy dress shirt, a untied light red and blue tie, plus a suit jacket undone. I found it suited me, but something was missing. 11 had a fez, 10 a trench coat, 4 a scarf, I, as 15, needed something, but I would figure it out later. I entered the museum, asking the desk

"where is the display with the Police box?" she looked confused at first, then smiled

"how you mean the blue call box? Just take a few rights and you will be there" I nodded and followed her instructions. As I walked into the room, I saw her. My Girl, my old Girl. The lights for the letters were off when I walked in, but as I got closer, they lit up. I felt something materialize in my pants pocket, and I pulled out a key, the key to the TARDIS. I smiled as I stood next to her. My hand on the door

"Good old girl, happy I'm back?" and with a grin, I unlocked the door, and slipped through it, into my home.


	3. A TARDIS for me!

A TARDIS For Me

I gasped, everything had changed. The walls has 3D gold Lightning bolts all over them, the whole room glowed Blue, except for the tube in the middle, it was red. There was a small hole beside a lever on the control panel with a touch screen above it, I assumed that's where I drove her. I walked around it, lots of due dads I would have to figure out. As I passed a bigger hole, a ding erupted through the control room, and something popped out, I caught it. It was a sonic. I pressed the main button. The tip glowed red, making the noise I loved oh so much. This Sonic had a lever like bluey did, that made it slide up, perfect for multiple targets. Then I took a reading of the control panel, and flicked the Screwdriver, the top half popped up farther, reveling a small screen, which read

'Controly thing' I smirked, perfect. I then gave it a quick jerk and almost dropped it, a 3 inch blade popped out of the bottom. This Sonic was not made for the Doctor, it was made for THIS doctor. David Shuter, the one doctor that would result to violence if need be. I then inspected the blade. I furrowed my eyebrows and went back to the smaller hole. And inserted it in it. It lit up and the touch screen came to life. My smile grew

"A key to time and space. Oh you sexy thing!" I kissed the sonic, then the control panel. I then said

"so what do you have for me this time old girl?" I then looked up at the screen, and it showed Natasha Romanov in a sticky situation. I nodded

"good choice." I then called the mark three, opening the door as it flew in, in full suit mode. Then I pulled the levered, and pushed it back in. The TARDIS came to life, it's Iconic sound echoing through the control room, the two inner tubes in the main tube started to move up and down. The TARDIS started to shake. I held on to the control panel. Holding on for the ride.

Once the TARDIS settled down, I grabbed the gun from the Mark 3's hip, grabbed my Screwdriver, stuffed it my jackets left inside pocket, and stepped out of the TARDIS, gun in hand. There Natasha was, being held with a gun against her head, 40 guys surrounded her, most of them were injured. I pointed my pistol at the gun holders head

"Let her go" I said calmly. 40 odd guns were suddenly pointed at my head. The man then said in bad English

"Drop you gun" Tasha fought her gag, but no words came out. I sighed "fine, you got me" I dropped my gun. Then I faked sneezed

"Let me get my hanky" I said, then reached inside my jacket. My hand wrapped around my sonic, I pushed the lever all the way up, then whipped it out and pressed the button. The a small electronic shock went through the guns, making everyone drop them. I then picked up my gun as I used the winds to push the rest of the guns behind me and said

"untie her" they didn't. I pointed my gun at the exe- gun holder guy and said

"I'll say this one more time, untie her." he grudgingly un did her bonds, and took the gag out of her mouth. She gave him a death glare, then walked over to me

"Get in the TARDIS" I ordered, she gave me a quizzical look

"the what?" I sighed

"blue police box" she raised an eyebrow but did as she was told, I followed her closely, still having my gun raised. then when we got inside I locked the door, she stod there a little ridedly

"Explain." she said in a monotone. I sighed and explained

"I am a Time lord, not a son of Zeus, yes I was blessed by Zeus in my past life, I have many by the way, this is my 15th. I go by The Doctor, but you can still call me David, as that is what I have been called all of this life. This is a time and space machine. It can take you anywhere in space and time, that is how I was able to get here from Washington DC in a matter of seconds." she sighed

"prove it." I smirked

"where have you wanted to go in time and space?" she thought for a second and said

"I really liked western movies." I grinned

"Well you are about to live one" I ran to the controls, inserted the sonic into the key hole, tapped in a date, and place. And pulled the lever. I thought of something to say and said

"To infinity, and BEYOND!"


End file.
